This invention relates to the holding of appliances, such as electrical hair dryers or the like, at a desired location and orientation on a vertical surface during use.
The releasable holding of electrical hair blow dryers on a vertical wall surface by means of a holding device is already well known as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,219,178 and 4,225,106. Such holding devices include a planar or plate type base attached to a vertical wall surface and rigid arm extensions projecting from the base. According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,178, the rigid extension arm has arcuate shaped grip arms which embrace the handle portion of the hair dryer to hold it in a single storage position relative to the base. A releasable detent mechanism is provided to lock the hair dryer in such storage position. According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,106, a connector arm and holder plate are pivotally interconnected with the rigid arm extension of the base for angular displacement about two parallel spaced vertical axes. The hair dryer extends through an opening in the holder plate to which it is secured by three straps in order to operatively position the air discharge portion for use. The latter prior art holding device is relatively complex and difficult to adjust, requiring use of both hands. Further, because of the relatively massive nature of the prior art holding devices and heavy hair dryers to be supported, the bases are adapted to be attached to vertical wall surfaces with permanent types of fasteners, such as screws, even though removable suction cup attachments are generally well known.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a hair dryer holding device that is relatively simple and economical to manufacture, and yet capable of providing reliable support for a hair dryer during use with a greater degree of flexibility as to location and orientation as compared to prior art arrangements.
Yet another object is to provide a hair dryer holding device capable of being adjusted with respect to location and orientation on a vertical support surface with a single hand thereby freeing the other hand for hair management purposes during use of the hair dryer.
A still further object is to provide a hair dryer holding device into which a hair dryer may be inserted or withdrawn with one hand and avoiding use of securing means such as straps and grippers which require additional effort and manipulation.